Nagihiko Fujisaki
Redirect here: Nadeshiko Fujisaki Nagihiko Fujisaki (藤咲なぎひこ, Fujisaki Nagihiko) is a character in the manga and anime series Shugo Chara!, the male ego of "Nadeshiko Fujisaki", and one of the main protagonists of the story. History In Episode 25 of the anime, Nadeshiko is revealed to be a boy named Nagihiko. It is a tradition in the Fujisaki family for the males to be raised as females as part of their training so that they may play female roles in Japanese dances. Nagihiko reveals himself as Nadeshiko's "twin brother" to Amu. He then has trouble telling Amu the real truth about him and his "twin sister". The only people who know Nagihiko's secret (besides his family) are Kukai, Daichi, Tadase, Kiseki, Dia, the school's principal, Tsukasa Amakawa, Rima, and Kusukusu. After Kairi Sanjo left, he returns in Episode 56 of the anime. He uses his true identity and becomes appointed as the new Jack's Chair. In the final chapter of Shugo Chara Encore, with some encouragement from Rima, he hurriedly whispers to Amu that he is Nadeshiko, shocking Amu while she catches the bouquet. Amu then falls into a trance-like state and mumbles "Wha, wha, Nagi... no way..." and almost passes out from shock, as Temari had predicted a few chapters earlier. Appearance Nagihiko has long, flowing dark-purple hair that he ties up in a ponytail with a red ribbon with sakura flower ends as Nadeshiko, and is left down as Nagihiko. As Nadeshiko, he is often in his red Guardian cape, while as Nagihiko, he wears his blue Guardian cape. As Nadeshiko, he is one of the tallest female characters in Shugo Chara! Hobbies Nagihiko has not been actually seen dancing in his "boy" form, but as Nadeshiko, he often does Japanese dancing, and has (according to his mother) almost mastered the art. In Shugo Chara Encore 2, however, he is actually seen dancing in his "boy" form, with some of his hair tied up to one side. Guardian Characters Temari Nadeshiko's first Guardian Character is the elegant, yet fierce-tempered Temari. Prior to Nadeshiko's return from Europe, she went back to her egg to slumber for a long period of time. During the final confrontation against Easter, her owner is reminded of all the problems of being a girl and his passion for dancing. When he is able to overcome those problems, Temari is finally able to reawaken from her sleep. Rhythm While Nagihiko was in Europe, he dropped the confidence of dancing like a girl and Temari was forced back into her egg, at the same time, Rhythm's egg was born, which he later brings with him back to Japan. When Nagihiko remembers how much he loves basketball in his own rhythm, it hatches into the cool and outgoing, Rhythm. Powers Character Change Temari When Nadeshiko undergoes a Character Change with Temari, she gains cherry blossom-shaped hairclips in her ribbon and becomes more aggressive, speaks in Hiroshima slang, and attacks with a naginata. This Character Change can activate by itself when something goes wrong in Nagihiko's house or stage. Rhythm In the anime, when Nagihiko Character Changes with Rhythm, he gets blue headphones around his neck as an aspect to this change and becomes more sporty and outgoing. But it also makes him fall way over his head. He can also be quite the flirt. Character Transformations Beat Jumper When Nagihiko Character Transforms with Rhythm, he becomes an outgoing and athletic character called "Beat Jumper"; a character who is capable of sports and basketball playing. This represents his love for basketball at his own pace. Appearance: As Beat Jumper, Nagihiko wears a blue vest over two shirts: one light blue and short sleeved, one purple and long sleeved. On his head is a beanie with two small, blue wings, blue fingerless gloves are on his hands and around his neck are black headphones. He wears blue puffed shorts, knee pads, and black boots with blue wings on them. Abilities: His special attack is "Beat Dunk". In the manga, he only utilizes it with a basketball to shoot a hoop, while in the anime, he can use a basketball or create an energyball for the attack, which expands the power. Another attack, revealed in Episode 93, is "Blaze Shoot". He forms a blue energyball to throw, which becomes a ball-like shape as it flies through the air and slices through a chain of X-Eggs. The wings attached to his boots allow him to jump at an incredible height. Yamato Maihime When Nagihiko Character Transforms with Temari, Nagihiko becomes a graceful dancer called "Yamato Maihime". This represents his passion for Japanese dance. When Nagihiko character transforms with Temari, he uses his Nadeshiko personality, according to Episode 98. Abilities: "Yamato Maihime" can perform a combined attack with Clown Drop called "Queen's Waltz". In the anime, she gets two solo attacks "Robe of Feathers" and "Dance of the Cherry Blossoms". Relationships Love Life *'Rima Mashiro': Rima was suspicious of Nagihiko when he first appeared, becoming jealous of his and Amu's friendship. As of Chapter 34 and Episode 99, Rima learns his secret and as Clown Drop teams up with him, performing Queen's Waltz. In the manga, Rima shows a hint of interest in him after their battle with Easter by saying that "Nadeshiko has a good personality" as Nagihiko smiles in return. It is hinted that Nagihiko also has an interest in Rima by always saving her and protecting her from X-Eggs by risking his own life in the anime. In Chapter 42 of the manga, Yaya said that they had a nice mood going on just like Tadase and Amu, which is another romance hint added to their relationship. In Episode 99, when she first 'officially' met Nadeshiko, she was seen blushing a lot around 'her'. In Shugo Chara! Party! Episode 7, Rima asks Nagihiko to treat her to a parfait, which some fans consider a date. In Shugo Chara! Encore!, Rima says (again) that she gets along with Nadeshiko better than Nagihiko himself. When Nagihiko changes into Nadeshiko, Rima immediately glomps 'her'. In this chapter, Nagi refers to Rima as cute a few times, even though she doesn't like that compliment. He then later takes down his hair-tie, going into back to Nagihiko. Rima opens up to him about her parents and he replies with comforting words. He then tells Rima that she can cry if she wants. Rima replies that she's not going to cry. Later, she says to him, "...I said it before but, I'm not going to cry." Nagihiko looks at her, wipes away a tear on her face and then caresses her cheek, and says, "That's right, because it's not tears that suit you..." and Kusukusu finishes, "It's a smile!" Nagihiko and Rima then share a smile together. Nagihiko tells his mother later that he has found the flower beginning to bloom and that is Rima's smile. In the final chapter of Shugo Chara! Encore!, Rima was acting friendlier towards Nagihiko and even helped him with how he would tell Amu that he is Nadeshiko. Rima also patted his head and Nagihiko was confused. Then he said that since it's Rima patting his head, he's happy. They smile at each other. At Nikaidou and Yukari's wedding, Rima tells Nagihiko "Good luck." Friendship *'Amu Hinamori:' When Amu rejected the offer to join the Guardians, he tried various ways to get her to join. As Nadeshiko, he and Amu became best friends and Nadeshiko would give her advice. As Nagihiko, he remains friends with Amu as Nadeshiko's "twin", but keeps his real identity a secret. In the anime, there appears to be fangirls over Amu and Nagihiko supposedly being a couple. Amu says in the anime that she is being "too fickle", and she starts to fall for Nagihiko. To Nagihiko, in episode 56 and episode 62, Nagihiko can't resist Amu's "sparkle", he also took Amu on a date in episode 25. Another fact is way back in episode 9 where "Nadeshiko" choose to have Amu over, than practice, this shocked his/her mother and nanny since he treasures danceing and never choose it over a friend. In the anime, Nagihiko hasn't told Amu about his secret about him being Nadeshiko, while in the manga, he does at the ending of Shugo Chara! Encore. *'Tadase Hotori:' From the start, Tadase had been told that Nadeshiko is a boy in disguise for training. They retain a good friendship, however, and Tadase keeps his identity a secret to the rest of the group. *'Kukai Souma:' Kukai was told of Nadeshiko's real gender in advance. They retain a good friendship, and Kukai also keeps his identity a secret from the other Guardians. *'Yaya Yuiki' :''' '''As Nadeshiko, Yaya often chatted with him as they were the only two female guardians. They appear to be good friends. Trivia *Nagihiko is portrayed by Kanon Fukuda in the musical. *Nagihiko is nicknamed 'Nagi'. *His character song is titled Hana Tegami and comes from the album Shugo Chara! Character Song Collection 2. *Nagihiko's last name, "Fujisaki" is translated as "Wisteria bloom", a flower that is used in traditional Japanese dances for decoration. *Nagihiko can resist Tadase's shining face, but not Amu's. =Gallery= F F F F Category:Shugo Chara! characters